gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Federation
This article concerns the political body from the Universal Century continuity. For the political body from the Anno Domini continuity, see Earth Sphere Federation. The Earth Federation (地球連邦), (Chikyuu Renpou), is a fictional organization in the Universal Century timeline of the Gundam anime series. Organization The Earth Federation's heraldry is a golden or white northstar, similar to that of NATO, over a horizontally lying crescent, forming an anchor-like symbol. The Federation is loosely based on the United Nations, with a Security Council and General Assembly, but is not a successor to that organization. It is a global government that was formed by a 'rich mans' club' of wealthy nations. In Gundam, no individual nations are mentioned or continue to exist. Places are mentioned by what landmass or region they are in, such as New York City (or New Yark, according to on-screen text) and Odessa are mentioned to be located in North America and Central Asia, not the United States or Ukraine. While Japan, Australia, and Ireland are mentioned, these names refer to the landmasses and not the former countries. The only exception to this is the language and nationality of characters, which can be interpreted to be based on their predecessors' former homeland before emigrating to the space colonies. The Federation military headquarters was a secret, underground complex located at Jaburo, deep in the Amazon jungle. It was located underground for protection against Zeon attacks. The Federation maintained a just for show military academy at Nijmegen. The Earth Federation Assembly, as seen in Zeta Gundam, was located in Dakar. Until UC 0093, the Earth Federation Capital was located in Lhasa. Administrative regions The Earth Federation is divided into eleven administrative regions divided throughout the world. It is not revealed whether these regions operate with some degree of autonomy or not. * North America Composed of the former nations of Canada, United States, Mexico, the Caribbean and Central America, ending at the Panama Canal. * South America * Western Europe In the Gundam universe the region is similar to the political map in the Cold War era. * Eastern Europe In the Gundam universe the region is similar to the Warsaw Pact political map during the Cold War, including Western Russia, ending at the Ural Mountains. * Eurasia This region includes most of what was the Soviet Union, starting at the Ural Mountains, and excludes South Asia, Southeast Asia, the Middle East, and Northeast Asia * South Asia The region also includes Southeast Asia * East Asia * Middle East * North Africa * Sub-Saharan Africa * Oceania History The Earth Federation was formed in the pre-Universal Century (i.e. the 20th Century), when overpopulation began causing famines, outbreaks of disease, and wars over living space, food, and resources. Space colonization In order to relieve Earth of the burden and allow it to heal, the Earth Federation announced the Space Colonization Plan. The Earth Federation began the construction of orbital habitats, based on the designs and research of Gerard K. O'Neill, and located in the Earth-Lunar Lagrangian Points. The colonies, called Bunches (possibly due to the ballistic pairing of the colony cylinders) were then organized into administrative sectors called Sides. While most of the human population was forced to relocate to the colonies as part of the Space Colonization Plan, the wealthy and influential members were able to remain on Earth. This gave rise to the image of the Earth Federation as "Earth-Born Elite", living comfortably on Earth while the ordinary populace, for the most part, has been forced to live in space. In order to maintain and satisfy energy concerns, the Earth Federation launches Solar Power Station Satellites, which broadcast energy to power stations on the ground. In addition, the Federation also launched the Jupiter Energy Fleet, which collect helium-3, hydrogen and methane from the upper atmosphere of the gas giant. One Year War main article: One Year War The One Year War was a year-long conflict between the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon, who declared independence and attacked the Earth without warning. The war was ultimately won by the Earth Federation, who disbanded the Zeon army. However, for many years on, several incidents were caused by Zeon remaining forces or loyalists. The Gryps Conflict main article: Gryps Conflict The Gryps conflict was a full-scale war between the Titans, an Earth Federation elite force, and the AEUG/Karaba anti-federal forces. The war erupted when the Titans mass-murdered the civilian population of the 30 Bunch colony at Side 1, to suppress peaceful demonstrations against federal politics. Late UC The Earth Federation after the wars was put back in the hands of civilians the government disided to decrease military funds but maintain the same amount of force this led to the development minsurize mobile suits unknowingly the bunch corporation secretly constructed a private army of there own using state of the art but extremely expensive mobile suits. Which could out preform the Earth Federation mobile suits. the Earth Federation did not know about the Crossbone Vandgaurd's existence. The Earth Federation could not hope to produce for all of it's military by the time the Earth Federation could fully figure out the ronah's it was to late they attacked the frontier side or side 4 they were defeated and Cosmo Babylon but the Earth Federation made them pay for what the ronahs did to sidebuch colony buildings and took all the uncompleted colony's to a different location as result with all vital resources taken away Cosmo Babylon was force to declare bankruptcy during this time the assembley moves to space on the moon this well reseved by the colonies. All the Earth Federation had to do was wait. It finally collapsed in a 3 way civil war and after cosmo Babylon that it collapses after and the Earth Federation retakes side 4 and moves all the colonys to the new location. they also secretly supported the new crossbone vandgaurd agiest the jupiter energy fleet which poclam themseves the jupiter empire. After the war the federatio sent a big fleet to jupiter to take over it they did not meet musch resistance they brought a lot of humanatrin aid to the people of jupiter and jupiter was annexed in to the earth federation without much resistance All seemed well and mankind was going to peace. but than and ecanoamic crisis hit the colonies and affected the federation it was due to trade imbalence the federation acted quick enough to prevent crisis to turn in to depresion but the econamey was still highly unstable so to help solve the crisis they severly redtaped the EFF it means they could almost not move outside theew bases it means and almost all development money went down the drain. But the earth federation forces were not downed sized. The earth federation goverment was the primary focus was econnamic crisis beacuse the future of the earth federation was at stack. than due to the econamic crisis some anti federation partys rose up including the gatte party rose up they begin spreeding the philosphy of maria motherly love who was newtype and did miricles for the people and was avocating independence agienst the federation and power to woman and motherly love and claim the earth for true belevers it really gain popularity in naughboring colonines but scared the crap out of most of side 2 and the federation. But than the gattie party became radical by exacuting the 2 corrupt party ministers on the guiotine than they staged and uprise in amelia and in other colonies which is staged by secreatly rised gattie party yellow jackets due to the riot suit was not developed and they could not use ms civilians they soon gain ground and control of a few colonies federation forces in amelia made there last stand at the bespa armes building before being defeated they destroyed some key federation stuff how to make gunderium alloy and there VBSR beam rifles unfotnitely could not destroy the bespa arms buliding before it is overrun by gattie party yellow jackets. after that the colonies that rebelled declared maria there queen and declared themselves the zanscare empire and that they were independent from the earth federation. after that the earth federation declared colonies that were hold by zanscare were hold by insurgents an declare in an insurgency. they did not declare war on them beacuse that would ruin there econamy and they could do nouthing agienst them due to the red tape put on the EFF so the earth federation ordered all colonies they hold in side 2 be move to side 5 with there garrisons the process takes realy slowly beacuse of natural and econamical barriers. During this time the league of militre is formed to oppose zanscare if they ever discide to invade earth it self and to buy time for them to get ready. Than in uc. 151 the earth federation forces and bespa begin start shooting at each other they take over the few near by colonies but the federarion manages to hold ferm and continue the process of moving the colonies than in late uc. 152 the bespa size lagurie the federation forces know where near the town fought and abandoned the few towns next to it and they form a defensive perimator even throw the econamy has gotton better federation forces are unable to fight back due to redtape. the league of milltre enters combat for the first time.than in uc 153 zancare attack woowing. than after the woowng incident zanscare found out where the laeague secret factory was and destroyed they manage to make there way to a federation base to get to the mass driver complex during this time the federation fineily declassify it from an incerection to a war. The league of millatre mannage to get up into space and got a few ships few obselete ships from the earth federation. during this time the federation side 2 fleet due to most of there fleet has moved away with colonies they were protecting. reaising they could not move remain colonies they have due to that. the ships did a tactical withdraw from side 2 with the last colony they were gonna move to side 5. With the land garrisons staying behind to protect there remaining colonies and inflect damage on zanscare. than the league millitre mannage to capture the giga particle cannon from zanscare in a prevous battle during the 1st battle amelia. With the federation forces that were avalible for attack and the league militre mannage to buy time for the giga particle cannon to fire original itended to destroy amilia but rederected by cronicle asher before it derection but it came at a price of the distruction of one of zanscares main fleets forceing zanscare to halt there plans on conquest on the remaing federation colonies they had in side 2 indefnately and alowing the federation to move the remaining colonies they hold on too to side 5. Realiseing there plans to conquer side 2 were ruin realising they had nouthing to lose and no distraction's botherig them they sent there newly constructed mortard fleet to earth due to the redtape the federation space ships and fleets station intercepted on earth can not stop them and they unfortunately got pass the league militre and land somewhere in mexico while uso in pales were in space the federation army and the other federation forces branches and some polititions realise they could be defeated and they relised that they might get to choose the way the Earth Federation dies. They eather go out fighting or go out like cowards. they chose to go out fighting rather than cowards. While uso and his friend were away due to the econamy recovering some. The Earth Federation earth and centerl goverments ordered Earth federation forces in europe to move out of there bases and fight zanscare forces in europe. They quickly regained the lost ground that they had no choce but to lose. they landed due the space b the space fleets station on earth could not intercept the motard fleet and destroyed it the league of millitre failed they could not intercept and destroy it. the motard fleet landed some where in mexico the earth federation said they would help the league of millitre. but due to phase out there land battle ships and most of there navy could not focus any big guns on them and the space ships of the spaaace fleet were just begining. and the earth federation mobile suits station in mexico could only fight the motard fleet to a stalemate. There plan was to lure them to one of the EFF headquarters and the largest base on earth california base which was over the years reinforced so it can withstand a full on colony drops and it was fully manned unlike when the zeon forces attack it where it was only partly manned where it could be destroyed zanscare knew it did not have the battle strength perce even there weakest line of defense. So they were going to due bypass it. But due to the European front was going badly and motard fleet was evently going to get destroyed by the earth federation and league of millitre who can launch there space ships and make them stay in the atmosphere and they would wait a few weeks until the EFF was de redtaped and can move any where they could do that know beacuse after years of hard work the econamy was finily healing very rapidly . so zanscare offered a cease fire to the earth federation but knew from past experiences it was going to other farst the earth federation mainly do it to by timedue intellagence they receved from the league millitre about angel halo and get time to prepare themselves. Due to the federation fineily releseing the redtape and the forces were active on the federation forces the federation centeral goverment on the moon secretly sent and unofficaly in case it does not exist or something they could have complete deniability sent a EFSF fleet to back up the league of millitre incase it was real it was under mudbuck stern. the federation destroyed the zanscares first line of defense very quickly. than it went back and forth and zanscare was having internal stuggles. Than the federation found out the effects of angel halo it was makeing people go asleep. But if it got close to earth most of it's population includeing animal would be brain washed into mindless babys the Earth Federation than gived the league of millitre it offical support. The battle than enter to a battle in the amosphere on earth. It was the battle that would discide the fate of humanity and fineily discide the federation colony struggle once and for all. it would end what started with zeon dikun sideism speeches. During the battle muburk disided to do a suicide charge with his flag ship it was to help his fleet and the kids that were in the league of millitre it would kill him and uso father. During this battle the old guys on the reinforce Jr. disided to do a suicide charge agienst the motard fleet. Before they did it they evacuated the rest of the crew. They manage to do it. But they died before the ship crashed in the motard flag ship. Than one of the kid enterd who was maria daughter and did a message of peace all over the earth sphere. as the battle ended all the zanscare ships and mobile suits and most of the federation ships and mobile suit acceded into space with angel halo the federation ships and mobile suits eventually got out of angel halo intact. After the war the federation recaptured the zanscare hold colonies and colonies that were moved to side 5 were eventually moved back to side 2. Afterword what happens to the Earth Federation is unknown after beacuse all the future items that take place after UC.0153 were decannonized. see Late UC page for Details it on the bottom of the page. Military The Earth Federation forces were organized under the moniker Earth Federation Forces, or EFF (地球連邦軍) , to enforce Federation edicts. The Earth Federation Forces were organized into three groups - an Earth-based military force, which handled all military matters on sea, and in Earth atmosphere, and a space navel military branch, and inbetween branch which was the Army which had bases and troops both in space and on Earth the Earth Federation Space Forces or EFSF. However, in Gundam 0080 and Gundam 0083, this force was referred to as UNT Spacy, but EFSF is currently the official moniker. Originally, the naming in the 1980's used United Nations Troops (U.N.T.) and is referred to UNT army, UNT grand(first a typo of ground, later the term was used for an army-navy joint forces) This naming convention was used in Japan until 1999. This is due to the release of the Perfect Grade model of the RX-78-2 Gundam. All naming was changed from UNT to EF and UNT forces have been changed to EF Forces. The Japanese publications had since then renamed all of the wordings to the current naming convention. The acronym U.N.T. have been retcon to Under Normal Tactical to prevent confusion in anime series and older model kits. Perfect Grade RX-78-2 Gundam manual, Gundam Officials The reason for changing is unknown, but the naming convention is the same as the Macross series and there might be a conflict in getting an America copyright even though the Gundam series aired before the Macross series in Japan but later than the Macross series (known as Robotech) in America. Until UC 0087, the military central command for the Earth Federation Forces was located at a base called Jaburo (or Jabrow), located under the Amazon river. During the One Year War, the base was the target of many attacks by the Principality of Zeon, including the Operation British colony drop and a decisive battle at which the remaining bulk of Zeon's Earth Attack Force made their final attempt to destroy Jaburo. Throughout the Universal Century the Earth Federation Space Force operated from their headquarters at Luna II. Earth Federation Army The army was the most poorly-equipped of all the EFF branches; it possessed outdated weaponry . The army was caught completely by surprise when the Zeon launched their drop operation for control of the earth and subsequently spent most of the time between February and August UC 0079 in disarray and retreat. The addition of mobile suits did much to help out the Earth Federation Army, and in the post war years the army became a force to be feared. Earth Federation Navy The Navy was a major power in the Earth Federation, and possessed several bases on the coast of California, collectively known as the California base. The Federation's navy took heavy casualties following the failed colony drop, and when the Zeon seized the California Base in the Earth invasion (during the One Year War) they converted the facilities to build Zeon submarines. Although the California Base was recaptured by Federation Forces in the dying weeks of the One Year war, the Federation regained control of the seas but the navy was in shadow of its former glory. Ships in the Federation's navy include gunboats, which appeared in 08th MS Team and an aircraft carrier, but the total number of ships and their types is not known. Naval officers were the best trained soldiers in the Earth Federation at the dawn of the space colonization era, and hence would become the model that the Earth Federation would turn to when they created the Earth Federation Space Force. Earth Federation Air Force Not much is known about the Earth Federation's air force, other than the facts that they do exist and did participate in several ground campaigns. The group has several powerful bombers created from core booster pieces left over from the vision project. However, those pieces of equipment were rare. The EFAF's aircraft were outdated and are not adapted to combats under the influence of Minovsky particles. The EFAF planes does not have enough fire power to destroy mobile suits due to the guided missiles became partly useless under Minovsky particles but at the same time, mobile suits can hardly shoot down fast flying planes and thus the EFAF seldom encountered Mobile Suits. Their main mission during the One Year War is to intercept Zeon atmospheric entry vehicles with their High altitude fighter FF-3 Sabrefish. (an atmospheric version of the FF-S3 Sabrefish which was used by the EFSF.) During the course of the One Year War, many EFAF pilots ended up becoming Mobile Suit pilots. Earth Federation Space Forces The fourth branch of the Earth Federation Forces was the Earth Federation Space Force. This branch was created to enforce the edicts of the Earth Federation Government in space with the earth federation army garrisons in the colonys. it was the ear, as such this branch of the armed service is almost exclusively concerned with space combat. Before the One Year War this branch is listed under the above branches and was commanded by generals appointed by those three. For example, the Commander-in-chief during the One Year War, General Revil, was a Lieutenant General or Chujo of the EF Army. The Federation's Space Force is a mirror image of the "Big Gun" ship philosophy, embodying powerful guns to destroy enemies. This began to change in UC0079, when the Zeon introduced their mobile suits, which thoroughly decimated the Federation's Space Force during the Battle of Loum. The advent of the mobile suit forced the Federation to develop their own mobile suits and ships that could carry them, resulting in the ''Pegasus''-class MS carriers. After Zeon remnants successfully executed Operation Stardust, the Federation's Space Force finally abandoned the "Big Gun" ship concept and focused on making ships that were capable of carrying mobile suits. A handful of the Earth Federation Space Force ships were designed to withstand atmospheric re-entry and to operate on Earth via Minovsky Craft System; these ships were primarily from the Pegasus-class. Military rank of the EFSF * Petty Officer Third Class * Petty Officer Second Class * Petty Officer First Class * Chief Petty Officer * Master Chief Petty Officer * Warrant Officer * Ensign * Lieutenant JG * Lieutenant * Lt. Commander * Commander * Captain * Commodore * Rear Admiral * Vice Admiral * Admiral Category:Universal Century factions